Toothpaste is typically is in the form of a tube containing a gel containing a multiplicity of ingredients. These tubes are heavy, have tendency to leak or dry out if the cap is not secured tightly. Additionally toothpastes contain fluoride compounds that present risks of over delivery of active agent due to the inability to accurately measure and deliver toothpaste portion.
Tooth decay is an infectious, multifactorial disease of global reach. Good dental practices have made a huge impact in reducing risk factors associated with poor dental hygiene. Introduction and acceptance of fluoride has led to a reduction of the incidence of dental caries and has been demonstrated to slow or reverse the progression of existing lesions (i.e., prevents cavities). Fluoride's ability to inhibit or even reverse the initiation and progression of dental caries is well documented. The first use of adjusted fluoride in water for caries control began in 1945 and 1946 in the United States and Canada, when the fluoride concentration was adjusted in the drinking water supplying four communities. The success of water fluoridation in preventing and controlling dental caries led to the development of fluoride-containing products, including toothpaste (i.e., dentifrice), mouthrinse, dietary supplements, and professionally applied or prescribed gel, foam, or varnish. Unfortunately, the success of fluoride use has led to over use in the population. Fluoride intake particularly among children aged 6 years and younger has been on the rise increasing the risk for enamel fluorosis.
Thus there exists a need for an alternative dosage forms to tubes of gel like toothpaste tubes and containers.